Don Kichot z La Manchy/K8/19
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Jako Sancho odczarować pragnie Dulcyneę. Don Kichot jechał zmrokiem na wpół smutny i na wpół radosny; smutny, bo zwyciężony, wesoły, bo przekonał się o przymiocie Sancha przy zmartwychwstaniu Altisidory, w które jednak niezupełnie wierzył. Sancho nie bardzo był zadowolony, bo mu Altisidora nie darowała przyobiecanych koszul, i myśląc o tym, rzekł do pana: — Dalipan, ja bardzo nieszczęśliwym jestem lekarzem. Doktorzy po większej części zabijają chorych, a mimo to, każą sobie dobrze płacić za to, że do aptekarza na jakimś świstku głupstwo jakie napiszą, a ja nadstawiam skórę, krew daję, wszystko dla wyzdrowienia chorych i nie mam ani szeląga. Niech mnie diabli porwą, jeśli odtąd jakiego chorego leczyć zechcę, pierwej mi włosy na dłoni wyrosną, bo przypuszczać nie mogę, ażeby Bóg obdarzył mnie przymiotem uzdrawiania na to, ażebym z głodu miał umierać. — Masz słuszność, Sancho — dodał Don Kichot — bo choć przymiot, który posiadasz, żadnej nie potrzebuje nauki, ale męczeństwo, któreś wycierpiał, ważniejsze jest od wszystkich nauk pod słońcem. Co do mnie, zaręczam ci, że gdybyś wymagał wynagrodzenia za baty, które dla odczarowania Dulcynei masz sobie wypalić, tak bym cię sowicie wynagrodził, ażebyś był zupełnie zadowolony. Nie wiem jednak, czy obietnica wynagrodzenia nie zaszkodzi skuteczności przymiotu tego, ale możemy zaraz spróbować. Powiedz, Sancho, ile wymagasz, i obij się zaraz, a potem odbierzesz sam z moich pieniędzy, które masz przy sobie. Na te słowa Sancho, szeroko roztworzywszy oczy i uszy, postanowił się obić dla zysku. — Chcesz pan — rzekł — ażebym panisku dał dowód posłuszeństwa i przywiązania do żony i dzieci, dla ich korzyści nie będę oszczędzał sobie skóry. No, a ile mi pan za każdy bat zapłaci? — Gdyby wynagrodzenie wyrównywać miało dzielności i skuteczności przymiotu — dodał Don Kichot — skarby Wenecji i kopalnie Potozy wynagrodzić by cię nie zdołały. Naznacz sam cenę i policz, ile to wyniesie. — Mam wypalić sobie — rzekł Sancho — trzy tysiące trzysta trzydzieści kilka batów, z których już pięć sobie dałem, odtrąciwszy te pięć na resztującą liczbę od trzydziestu, pozostaje trzysta trzydzieści trzy baty. Rachuję po groszu za bat i ani szeląga nie ustąpię. Więc mam trzy tysiące trzysta trzydzieści groszy, co czyni siedemset pięćdziesiąt pięciogroszówek, trzysta nie liczyłem, to jest trzysta markowanych groszy, czyli siedemdziesiąt pięć pięciogroszówek, a siedemset pięćdziesiąt pięciogroszówek i siedmdziesiąt pięć, to razem ośmset dwadzieścia pięć, czyli właśnie, poczekaj pan tak, 200... 206 liwrów i 5 groszy. Odbiorę to sobie z pańskich pieniędzy i rad nie rad, będę się musiał cieszyć, choć skóra boleć będzie, ale karpie na wędkę trzeba łowić. — O! kochany Sancho — zawołał Don Kichot — ileż ci wdzięczności będziemy winni z Dulcyneą, jeśli tę nadobną damę do dawnego stanu przywrócić zdołasz. Jej nieszczęście stanie się szczęściem, a klęska moja będzie najsławniejszym triumfem. Kiedy chcesz zacząć, mój synu, powiedz? Dla dodania ci odwagi dodaję ci jeszcze dwa pistole. — Kiedy? — zagadnął Sancho — dalipan tej nocy, musimy tylko spać na gołym polu, a zobaczysz pan, jak siarczyście sobie skórę wymłócę. Nadeszła noc, której Don Kichot tak niecierpliwie oczekiwał, wjechali w bór nieco oddalony od gościńca, a rozsiodławszy i rozkulbaczywszy Rosynanta i burego, wyciągnęli się na trawie i spożywali resztę żywności z tłumoczka. Sancho, dobrze sobie podjadłszy, chciał dotrzymać panu słowa, wziął uzdę Rosynanta i rzemień od kulbaki i o dwadzieścia kroków od pana dobrze się oddalił. — Moje dziecię — zawołał Don Kichot, widząc że tak odważnie zabiera się do dzieła — tylko znowu ostrożnie, żebyś się nie pociachał w kawałki, niech razy prędko po sobie następują, ale nie śpiesz się tak znowu, ażeby ci tchu miało w środku drogi zabraknąć. To jest, ażebyś życia nie utracił przed ukończeniem pokuty, a z obawy, ażeby lekarstwo nie miało skutkować, ażebyś za słabej lub za mocnej nie użył dozy, będę stał blisko i rachował razy na moim różańcu. Odważnie, przyjacielu! Niechaj niebo błogosławi, wysłucha i uskuteczni dobre zamiary nasze! — Kto dobrze płaci, nie boi się dać pieniędzy — rzekł Sancho — tak się będę prażył, że jeśli człeka diabli nie wezmą, mało co skóry z pewnością zostanie, bo myślę, że to na tym skuteczność lekarstwa polega. Mówiąc to, rozebrał się do pasa i zaczął się młócić, a Don Kichot liczył razy. Zaledwie sobie Sancho pięć, czy sześć dał batów, poczuł, że to za trudna i bolejąca sprawa za tak małą cenę. — Dalipan, panie — zawołał — to za tanio, do stu diabłów, niech pan przynajmniej podwoi cenę, bo tak to niepodobieństwo! — Dalej, nie trać czasu, przyjacielu Sancho — zawołał Don Kichot — mniejsza o to, podwajam chętnie. — A to co innego — zawołał Sancho; na którego teraz baty gradem się sypały. Ale szubienicznik nie bił siebie, tylko drzewo z całej siły, wzdychając i krzycząc, jakby go na prawdę bolało. Don Kichot, litościwy z natury, obawiając się, ażeby się Sancho nie zabił i ażeby lekarstwo nie skutkowało, zawołał: — Stój, stój, kochany przyjacielu, doza wydaje mi się za mocna, odłóżmy resztę na inny czas. I Zamory przecież w godzinę nie zdobyto. Jeślim dobrze rachował, dałeś sobie już więcej, niż tysiąc batów, dosyć na teraz, bo czego za wiele, to i... osioł nie zniesie. — Nie, nie, panie — odrzekł Sancho — nie powiedzą, że gdy mi zapłacono z góry, słowa nie dotrzymałem. Oddal się pan, jeszcze sobie tysiąc wypalę i w dwóch oddziałach już cała się sprawa załatwi. — Kiedy masz tak dobre usposobienie, rób jak chcesz, ja się oddalam — rzekł Don Kichot. Sancho z taką wściekłością zaczął walić drzewa, że precz wokoło korę z nich pozdzierał, i wymierzając nareszcie w pień dębowy najokropniejszy raz, zawołał: — Tutaj zginie Samson i wszyscy jego poplecznicy! Don Kichot pobiegł co żywo do Sancha i chwytając bat, zawołał: — Strzeżże, panie Boże, ażebyś dla zobowiązania mnie życie miał postradać, tak potrzebne dla twojej żony i rodziny biednej. Niech Dulcynea poczeka nieco, ja zaś poprzestanę na nadziei, dopóki nowych sił nie nabierzesz, i wkrótce wszyscy będziemy zadowoleni. — Ponieważ wielmożność wasza tak każe — rzekł Sancho — zgoda, ale okryj mnie pan płaszczem z łaski swojej, bom zmokł cały i mogę się zaziębić, jak to się często pokutnikom zdarzać musi. Don Kichot dał mu chętnie płaszcz, sam pozostał w kaftanie, a towarzysz jego spał do białego dnia. Wstali i pojechali, a po trzygodzinnej drodze stanęli przed gospodą, gdzie im dano mieszkanie w sali na dole ze starymi malowanymi obiciami. Na jednym miejscu było porwanie Heleny, kiedy Parys, gwałcąc prawa gościnności, porwał ją Menelausowi; na drugim historia Dydony i Eneasza; ona stała na wieży, kiwając na niego białą chustką, a on zmykał na morzu, co tylko żagle wystarczyć mogły. Don Kichot zauważył jednak, że Helena nie tak bardzo się na ten gwałt gniewała, bo na pozór niby cierpiąca, cichaczem podśmiechiwała się miłośnie. Dydona za to była w rozpaczy, a malarz, bojąc się, ażeby się jeszcze na tym nie poznano, wymalował jej na policzkach kilka łez wielkości laskowych orzechów. — Jaka szkoda — zawołał Don Kichot — przyglądając się obiciom, żem się za czasów tamtych nie urodził! Nie darowałbym tym rycerzom, o nie! Troja by nie zgorzała i Kartaginy by nie zburzono, bo uśmierciwszy tylko jednego Parysa, rzeczy inny by wzięły obrót. — Założyłbym się — zawołał Sancho — że jeszcze przed ostatnim wtorkiem nie zobaczysz karczmy, sklepu i balwierni, gdzie by nie wisiały na ścianie malowania wielkich czynów naszych, ale do licha, ażeby to przynajmniej lepszy jaki malarz zrobił, a nie taki gryzmoła, co te damy odmalował. — Masz słuszność, Sancho — rzekł Don Kichot — malarz ten nie celuje doskonałością i powinien był postąpić sobie, jak Orbanejaja, będąc w Ubeda. Gdy go się pytano, co maluje: — Zaraz obaczymy — odpowiadał. I namalowawszy na przykład coś podobnego do koguta, dawał napis pod spodem: „To jest kogut, proszę go nie brać za co innego”. — Dalipan — wtrącił Sancho — zdaje mi się, że Aragończyk, co naszą opisywał historię, niewiele co więcej od owego gryzmoły umiał i pisał sobie tak na chybił trafił, co Bóg dał. — Zapewne, zapewne — odrzekł Don Kichot — ale dajmy temu pokój! Powiedz mi, Sancho, czy masz ochotę dokończyć pokuty dzisiaj w nocy i czy chcesz, ażeby się to odbywało pod dachem, czy też na gołym polu? — Do diaska, panie — odrzekł Sancho — wszystko to mi jedno, gdzie sobie te baty smalę — ale wolałbym jednak w lesie, bo lubię bardzo drzewa i patrząc na nie, nieco mi to ból osładza. — Nie, nie, kochany Sancho — rzekł Don Kichot — trzeba, ażebyś nabrał sił. Dokończymy tego w wiosce naszej, gdzie najdalej pojutrze będziemy. — Jak się panu podoba, jak, proszę łaski pana, samo panisko zechce, ale co do mnie, wolałbym tę sprawę jak najrychlej załatwić i kuć żelazo, dopóki gorące. Straconą sposobność niełatwo odzyskać i lepszy rydz, niźli nic i wróbel w ręku od żurawia na dachu. — Stój, do wszystkich diabłów! — przerwał Don Kichot — znów wpadłeś w te niegodziwe przysłowia! Czemu nie mówić po prostu, bez przesady, jakem ci to tylokrotnie mówił? To cztery razy lepiej będzie i dla ciebie i dla drugich. — Nie wiem, co za diabeł siedzi we mnie — odparł Sancho — że nie mogę gadać bez przysłów, ani powiedzieć przysłowia, co by mi się słusznym nie zdawało. Ale poprawię się, jak mogę, kto się przyznaje do winy, maże''maże'' — tu: zmazuje. pół grzechu. ----